


The slimy tentacles strike once again!

by The_Sudoku_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Impregnation, Mental Parasite, Multi, Object Insertion, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slime, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, The object is part of the creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sudoku_Writer/pseuds/The_Sudoku_Writer
Summary: Lina finds a hidden cave whilst having a small vacation on the beach, but maybe that cave was hidden for a reason.Unknown to her, a slime-tentacle monster resides in that cave, and it needs a host that it can use spread it's seed around, and Lina just happens to be a prime candidate for that duty.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Non-human Character
Comments: 35
Kudos: 110





	1. Lina's reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of my new smutty impregnation/corruption fanfic, I'm already working on a second chapter, and this story isn't as fresh in quality as my other(s), but it's just some shameless smut with a lose and somewhat tried and tested plot. Hope you enjoy

Lina was stressed out, she always was, that's why she had chosen to take herself on a vacation, away from all her tiring work and the overbearing city noise that she had to deal with every single day. Unfortunately, the beach didn't seem like it was the best option, as it seemed like it was even louder here than it was back in the city. No matter how far away from the shore she swam, the noise would never seem to get any quieter. When she submerged though, most of the noise above the surface was nullified, and she finally felt at peace, but she could only hold her breath for so long. Now submerging once more to shut out all of the noise once more, her peaceful moment was interrupted by something that brushed by her leg, causing her to scramble away from the source of the disturbance. After regaining the courage to submerge again to see what had touched her, she finds that it was only a few patches of seaweed, dangling and swaying with the current. But she then noticed something strange, the seaweed seemed to be covering up an entrance of some sort. Coming up one last time for another breath, she plunged herself deep enough to try to fit through the strange entrance that she found.

Although it wasn't any sort of a tight fit for someone as lean as Lina was, but she had to keep wary of any sharp rocks that could cut her as she swam through the entrance. When she resurfaced, she found herself in a shallow pool of water inside of a mostly dark cave, with the entrance Lina just came through being the only source of light coming into the cave. As she climbed out of the water, Lina noticed that the floor was surprisingly smooth, and above all, it was finally quiet, finally peaceful, with no loud noises or screams from outside of the cave getting in. Finally satisfied with having found herself a secret and peaceful sanctuary, Lina lay down, and quietly drifted off to her first sound sleep in ages.

Lina woke up to her bare belly being poked be an unknown slick appendage, and then slowly began to sit up. As she did, her face met with a slimy tentacle, which also began to move around, covering her face in it's slime. Lina screamed. A scream that was cut short by a tentacle forcibly shoving itself into her mouth. Lina instinctively tried to bite down on the slime tentacle that was filling her mouth, it would not break, despite its jello-like skin squishing down against her teeth. Seeming to have grown tired of her resistance during it's examination of her, the creature pressed Lina down against the floor, continuing it's inspection of her body, specifically looking for entry holes where it could potentially implant a part of itself into its newly found host, so that it could spread its seed out further and reproduce. Now using multiple tentacles, the creature begins to investigate every part of Lina's body more vigorously, rubbing and stroking it's tendrils all around her body, covering her in it's slick and slightly sticky fluids.

The creature then realized that the swimsuit Lina was wearing was not a part of her skin, but some a covering of some sort. Once it found this out, the creature began to rip off the top part of Lina's two-piece bikini. Realizing the creature's intent, Lina's will to struggle was intensified, but her struggle only seemed to frustrate the creature more, and it now dispatches four more tentacles to restrain her limbs as it continued to pry off Lina's bikini. After it succeeded in ripping off her bra, the creature began fondling them, causing her rather average sized breasts to shamefully jiggle as Lina vainly tried to look away from the creature's violation of her body but failed, with the tentacle in her mouth holding her head firmly in place. After finding no suitable entry holes by her breasts, the creature decided to focus it's attention away from there and towards the final piece of clothing left on Lina's body, her underwear.

Although she was horrified by what she was now only partly seeing, Lina had no choice but to accept the inevitable. The sun was already setting, and the last of the light entering the cave would be gone soon. With the tentacle in her mouth, as well as the fact that she was inside a cave, attempting to get any sort of help was impossible, and she had no doubt that this slime creature would rape her with its tentacles or was intending to do something along those lines. She choked on a sob as these thoughts went through her mind, and did her best not to think of all the things that could potentially be her fate at the hands of this monster. As it tore off her underwear, she closed her eyes as the sun finally set and they were both covered in complete darkness. Whether it was light or dark did not matter to the creature, it didn't even have eyes to see with, it relied almost entirely on its sense of touch and partially on the sensations of its hosts, starting with Lina.

After finally finding a suitable entry hole underneath Lina's underwear for it to transfer some of itself and its seed into, the creature began it's work. Firstly, it released the tentacle holding Lina's head in place, with Lina sobbing, coughing and gasping for air as soon as the appendage was removed from her mouth. This period of rest was only short-lived though, as the creature now generated a larger tentacle with plunger shaped end, and began moving it towards Lina's head once more. Lina shook her head, sobbing, not in stubbornness or resistance, but in shame and acceptance. As the oddly tipped tentacle came into contact with Lina, it closed around her head, completely encapsulating it in the creature's slime as it began to pump small bits of itself into her ears. Those little pieces of slime would latch onto Lina's brain, allowing the creature to reprogram her brain with thoughts to serve its purpose, as well as giving Lina and the creature a mental link as soon as they had settled in fully.

After the creature felt no tension in her body, it released her head, and Lina was unconscious, but still alive. Now that it had finished with the most important part of making Lina a new host for its seed, the creature moved onto inserting more of itself, as well as its seed into its new host. Starting with inserting itself, the slime began to use a tendril to push into Lina's pussy. Finding that it was unable to fit a larger tendril inside her pussy, the creature began to work on expanding the entry to Lina's vagina. Firstly, it produced a slicker tentacle, which was thinner around the tip but quickly grew thicker across it's length. After producing this tentacle, it positioned it around Lina's entrance, making sure that the tentacle and her pussy were lined up perfectly, before it thrust it deep into her vagina. Lina's unconscious body shuddered as the creature continually violated her holiest of holes, slowly but surely expanding her vagina's entrance with every thrust from the large tentacle.

The first time that the tentacle brushed past Lina's clitoris, her back arced as she audibly moaned out in ecstasy as she had her first orgasm, never having felt such a tantalizing sensation, with some of her own fluids leaking down the the creature's tentacle. As the creature continued to repeatedly thrust its tentacle through Lina's vagina, she had one more orgasm, this time from when the tentacle pushed past her cervix and into her womb, before she went limp once more. With the creature sensing that her womb would be an excellent place to deposit it's payload, as well as the fact that Lina's pussy was now noticeably larger than it was before she entered the cave, the creature out its tube-like tendril once more in preparation for it's final act upon Lina.

Once again lining up the tendril with Lina's pussy, the tendril easily fit her now enlarged entry, and it continued to move deeper and deeper, eventually stopping after passing through her cervix. Now with one end of the tendril now inside of her womb the creature began to deposit it's payload: some of its slime, as well as a large amount of it's own ejaculate. The creature's plan was to use only some of its cum to impregnate Lina, and the slime would hold the rest inside of her, and as soon as this she would find another suitable host, the partial slime that was within her would force it's way out of her pussy and repeat this process to whoever would be it's next victim, releasing more of the slime into the victim's brain, entering their womb and impregnating the new host with the cum that was stored inside of it as it left to it's next host. 

The creature now began to pump the slime into Lina's womb, with each pump of slime plopping into her womb with a squelch. After finishing with the deposit of slime, the tendril retracted, and a slightly thinner, darker tendril took form, and began motioning towards Lina's pussy once more. As this was happening, Lina regained her consciousness, with a strange, fuzzy feeling in her head, and the sensation of her feeling full. As she looked up to see her now bulging stomach, with her womb nearly filled up with the creature's slime, she smiled, oddly enough. For reasons unknown to her, a part of her mind was feeling comforted and safe, as well as overjoyed that her slimy master was right there, about to fill her up with it's cum. She was excited to spread this same feeling of joy and bliss to everyone else, and glad that she was able to be of use in her new master's plan to spread itself and its seed around. 

With the creature sensing that the slime that had latched onto Lina's brain was already in full effect, it didn't stop with the process of inserting it's cum inside of her womb, thrusting its tentacle into Lina's womb and beginning to release it's cum, while Lina squealed in pleasure. The cum was absorbed by the slime that was settled inside of Lina's womb, causing the already moderately sized glob to grow in size, swelling Lina's stomach to the size of a bowling ball. The slime inside of Lina's belly would release some of the cum upon exiting her. Once the creature had finished it's ejaculation into Lina, she looked as though she was expecting a baby in the next few weeks, and the creature began to pull its cock-tentacle out. It was then that Lina grabbed onto it, sensing through her mental link that the creature was going to stop, something that she didn't want.

"No," Lina pleaded, "Please, don't stop, I can handle more master, fill me up more master, please!"

The slime monster spoke to her telepathically, its voice echoing in Lina's mind. "Once you have transferred the slime to another host, you shall give birth to another one of my kind a short time after, it can also impregnate you in this same way, now, you must spread what this one have given you to the world, and if you wish, return here, and this one shall repeat the impregnation process to you. Now go, spread my seed across" Lina pouted at the fact that she would have to wait a while before she could experience this euphoria once again with her master, but followed its orders nonetheless.

As the sun rose once more, Lina began to swim out of the cave, per the creature's wishes, with no one on the beach at such an early hour, Lina began to walk onward, naked, filled up with a mixture of slime and cum, and with a set of orders that she was compelled and willing to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... after re-reading this thing, I realized that some of the wording I used in this is a bit confusing, especially since I think what I'm implying hasn't been done before, or is done very rarely, but just to clear what the creature did to Lina up, I'll just dumb it down here.
> 
> First of all, the creature is a formless slime creature which forms tentacles, tubes and tendrils out of its own slime, not some kind of squid/octopus-type tentacle monster.  
> The creature put a bit of itself(its slime) inside of Lina's womb. Obviously this bit of slime inside her is sentient.  
> It then ejaculated into Lina's womb, but the cum was absorbed by the slime, and did not fertilize Lina.  
> The slime inside of her will release some of it in Lina upon it's exit to enter another host that Lina finds.  
> When Lina finds and incapacitates another suitable host by any means possible ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) the slime will exit through her pussy and then begin the impregnation/corruption process with its new victim.
> 
> Hope this clears anything lost in translation up, I would post a drawing, but I'm terrible at drawing, and my drawing would probably confuse most people more.


	2. Pay it(s seed) forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina, now corrupted by the slime creature that impregnated her, is on the prowl for a new host to give her new master's "gift" to, luckily, one member of the cleaning staff at the hotel she's staying at steps up as an unwilling candidate for this gift, and Lina is more than happy to generously give it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will most probably be a short but sweet kind of chapter, considering that there is no major build up to the smutty parts starting like in the in the first chapter. I'll be planning to write a longer chapter next time, or I could keep the chapters short and sweet if you guys/gals like that sort of writing. I dunno, let me know what you would prefer in the comments, if no one says anything, I'll default to longer chapters after this one.
> 
> Also, big notice: THERE IS UNDERAGE RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, if that kind of stuff is not for you or you don't accept it, then don't read this chapter. As a wise writer once said: "don't like, don't read"

After she got out of the cave, Lina found her clothes in the bag that she had left them in, putting them on without bothering to dry herself off first, and headed off to the hotel she was staying at, determined to find a new host to transfer the payload of her master, slime creature, to. The hotel wasn't such a long walk from the beach, one of the reasons that Lina had initially chose the place, and she was grateful for that choice even under the control of the slime creature, who was now constantly buzzing in her head, its thoughts going through Lina's mind via the telepathic link it established during Lina's impregnation. Its voice would constantly urge her to attempt to transfer the mixture of cum and slime inside of her to every single person she walked by, but she had to restrain herself, mentally explaining to her master that she could not do such things out in the open, or else its plan could be found out and stopped by the pesky government.

Reaching her hotel after fifteen minutes of walking, Lina entered the elevator that lead up to the floor her room was on. When she entered her room, she went into the bathroom to clean herself up. Looking in the mirror, she admired the bump in her belly which made her seem as if she was expecting a child soon, rubbing and patting it gently with her hand proudly. She took her clothes off then entered the shower, washing herself off, before she heard the door to her room open. She quickly shut off the shower and quietly stepped out of the shower. Still naked, Lina began to walk towards the bathroom door, sensing this as the perfect opportunity to ambush an unsuspecting victim and allow the slime in her womb to exit and do it's work with them. 

Opening the bathroom door a crack and peeping out of it, she found a young, pretty, female room service worker starting to clean up her room. Lina imagined that the girl couldn't be any older than a college freshman, with freckles covering her cheeks and her face still looking so innocent and inexperienced. Wrapping herself in a towel, Lina walked out of the bathroom, closing the door and which was being kept open by a wedge and locking it. She then approached the young girl.

"Oh, why hello there young lady, what are you doing in my hotel room?" Lina said, feigning innocence towards her

"Oh, Oh my," The young worker said, turning around to see Lina's towel-wrapped body before quickly and shamefully looking away, "There wasn't a sign up on the door, my apologies on my intrusion ma'am, I'll be on my way out now."

"No, no you don't have to, it's no problem, you can stay a bit, I'll just be in the bathroom while you clean," Lina replied quickly, "Has anyone told you that you just look utterly gorgeous dear, Tracy is it?" Lina continued, reading the girls name off her name tag.

"Yes, that's my name" Tracy said, "and, no, no one's really told me before. Uh... this is getting weird, I think I'll be leaving" 

"Oh, okay, I guess that was a pretty strange thing of me to ask, I'm sorry Tracy," Lina said, "But before you go, let me give you a gift"

Tracy's eyes widened as she was pinned down onto the bed while Lina pushed her lips against hers. Now reeling back and violently shaking her head, Tracy was desperately trying to break the kiss that Lina had forced her into. Laughing at the young girl's vain attempts to break from her grasp, Lina only increased the amount of force she was putting into the kiss, letting her tongue explore Tracy's mouth, and bringing both of the girl's hands above her head. Finally ending the kiss, Lina smiled at the young girl, who was now heavily panting. 

"Aww," Lina cooed, "Is this little Tracy's first time being kissed by someone else? Were you saving it for your crush?"

"You... you're sick in the head, lady!" Tracy yelled back, "Someone! Help! I'm being raped!"

"I booked my room in the least occupied floor in this hotel Tracy dear," Lina whispered seductively into her ear, "I hate the noise other people constantly make, and the door's locked so I'm pretty sure no one can hear you. Now, I have a gift for you from my master, a gift that you will soon come to love and spread, so stay still for a moment now."

"What... what the fuck are you blabbering on about?" Tracy shouted, "You're a crazy bitch that's trying to rape me, Get off of me! Get the fu-"

Tracy's sentence was cut off by another forced kiss from Lina. The kiss was rough and messy, with Lina and Tracy now fighting over control. Surprisingly, Tracy seemed to have won, but once the kiss was broken off, Lina began to moan loudly, as the slime in her womb began to come out, releasing some of its stored cum into Lina's pussy in the process.

"Ooh, looks like my master realizes it's time" Lina states, "Don't worry sweetie, I was unwilling at first too, but as soon as I accepted it, it felt like I was in heaven, you'll come to accept our master, and you will obey its every command"

"Stop talking about all of your crazy shit lady," Tracy retorts "Let me go now, you sick fuck, I don't want anything to do with-" She stops as she hears a loud squelch, and as Lina collapses, overtaken by the pleasure she felt as the slime exited her vagina.

 _Okay good, she's passed out for some reason,_ Tracy thinks to herself, _I've gotta use this chance to escape this sick fuck while I- wait, what the fuck is that on the ground?_

Tracy looked quizzically at the large body of slime that now sat idly on the floor, she notices that the bump that was in Lina's stomach was gone.

 _Was this what was really inside her?_ Tracy thought _What kind of freak is this woman? I gotta get out of here as soon as possible and report this to the police or something_

As Tracy stepped on the ground and off of the bed, the slime immediately began to move towards her with surprising speed, latching onto her leg and quickly climbing up her body. Tracy tried her best to shake it off, but to no avail, the slime was much too sticky for her to remove with her hand, and it was heavy enough to weigh her down noticeably. The slime rapidly approached Tracy's torso, and upon reaching her chest, it jumped, enveloping her head, and knocking her back down onto the bed. Tracy clawed wildly at the slime that was now covering her head entirely, slowing down as her oxygen supply shrunk before eventually slipping into unconsciousness. Once she was unconscious, the slime detached from her head, now forming two thin tentacles, each of them entering one of Tracy's ears, implanting the miniature slimes into her brain that would mentally link her with the creature back in the cave, as well as reprogram her brain to suit the creature's needs.

Now standing up, Lina looked down at Tracy on her bed, unconscious, covered in slime and now being readied for the impregnation process by the slime sitting on her chest. Knowing that the slime would have to enter Tracy's pussy, Lina began to take off Tracy's skirt, then her panties, which, surprisingly, were wet with her juices.

"Aww," Lina said to Tracy's unconscious body "You were enjoying my kisses weren't you little Tracy? It's a shame you wouldn't just give in, then we could still be having fun."

After the creature was finished implanting the other slimes into her brain, it prepared to insert itself into Tracy's virgin pussy. The task was obviously not an easy one, as her tight entry meant that the slime would first need to work on expanding her vagina first in order for it to fit. Intending to use the same version of brute force that the creature had used with Lina, the slime generated a large tentacle and readied it near the entry of Tracy's pussy. After perfectly lining up its tentacle with Tracy's entry, the slime rammed it into her pussy repeatedly, with each thrust penetrating her deeper each time. Tracy's still-unconscious body thrashed around on the bed as she was defiled by the slime creature's tentacle her former virgin pussy now being bombarded by an onslaught of thrusts made by the tentacle.

As the slime continued to do its work on Tracy's vagina, Lina began to put her clothes on and pack up her belongings in her room, she was now actually pregnant with her master's seed, a thought that made her shiver in anticipation. There was no bump in her stomach yet, but Lina could certainly already feel something on the inside of her womb, a new creature of her master's kind, one that would also grow and spread its seed around, impregnating other hosts and in turn creating even more slimes. The thought of this inevitability thrilled her as she began to pack her bags, she would travel back home and give birth to this new creature, which would quickly grow larger over the course of a few hours, then it would be ready to corrupt and fertilize new hosts.

Just as Lina was finishing packing, she looked back at Tracy, who was now conscious, still laying down, but looking up just in time to see the slime finishing with its violent thrusts into her pussy using its tentacle, her own cum and some of her blood trickling down her legs and splattered on the bed sheets, and the slime was now readying itself to enter her womb. With the slimes in her brain already taking effect, she was not the least bit resistant, in fact, she was rather pleased with her current situation, seeing herself serving her master by passing its seed across to another was something filled her with unimaginable joy.

Noticing Lina standing across the room, Tracy spoke to her;

"Oh my god ma'am, you were right, this feels... it's... incredible, it's so unbelievably amazing. Serving our master is certainly something else en-" her words were cut off by the slime now entering her pussy, as she reeled back and yelled out in pleasure. "Ah, Oh, yes master please, fill me up with yourself! I want you inside of me so badly! Come inside of me please!"

The slime, still slightly big for Tracy's pussy, still struggled a bit to get through. getting in through a tube was one thing, putting itself in without help was a completely different and more challenging task. Still trying to force itself in, it anchored to tendrils onto both of Tracy's legs, attempting to push itself in further that way. Tracy, sensing that the creature needed help in completing its mission, sat up, put her back to the wall and then began to push the slime further in between her legs with her hands, opening her legs wider to further accommodate the size of the slime. As they kept pushing harder and harder, the slime eventually got into her pussy, pushing past her cervix, and entering her womb with squishy sound. Now with the slime and its cum now securely in her womb, Tracy once again turned to Lina.

"I'm sorry I said all of those things earlier, if I had known this was how I would feel before, I would have gladly accepted your gift ma'am" Tracy said

"It's no worry Tracy dear, and by the way, you can just call me Lina now, we're in the same boat now aren't we?" Lina replied "Now, I must be off, I need to give birth to our master's offspring, soon you will too. Make sure to find a good host who'll be able to spread it to another person quickly, like you darling."

"I've got to be done with cleaning this room soon, before anyone suspects anything, then I can leave and find someone to spread master's gift to," Tracy said "Don't worry Lina, I'll give another suitable host the privilege of carrying master's seed, and then give birth as well."

Lina kissed Tracy on the forehead, "Good girl," she praised "Now, I'll be on my way, clean yourself off and make sure our master's plan succeeds."

Tracy nodded as Lina exited the room, filled with newfound pride. She was going to play an important part in her master's plan, and she knew the perfect person to give the gift to. As she cleaned the room up, she smirked, that bitch of a step-sister she had wasn't going to know what hit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there you have it, my second chapter in my smutty, slimy, tentacle-infested fanfiction that is shorter and of lower quality(story and smut-wise) than what I usually write. And yes, I will be going into the whole step-sibling-incest (stepcest?) thing, it's the because it's the most logical scenario that would fit with the scene I'm going to try create in the next chapter of this fic, in which there are actually 2 uncorrupted females involved. Don't worry, it's not going to be another underage rape/corruption thing, I don't especially like doing those myself, I was just trying out something new, which I regret doing in hindsight now.
> 
> Next chapter of this story is gonna be on hiatus for a bit, while I work on creating and updating stories. In case you didn't already know, I'm getting back into writing fanfic and stories after taking a long (around 4 years of not writing any stories) so I'm trying to push out as many stories of different varieties to get my name out there once again, or for the first time, at least on this platform, idk. Have a good day all!


	3. Three's a crowd (of incubators)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy, second person to be corrupted by the slime monster we all know and love, begins to head home with the intent to corrupt her bitch of a sister, Elizabeth. The corruption process is interrupted due to an oversight, but through the parasites implanted inside of Elizabeth's brain, her inevitable corruption completes itself. As their mother enters her home, two of her corrupted daughters begin the corruption of a third incubator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going right into the smut this time, well, not right into it, but I'll get to it way quicker than I did before. Anyways, this story's off hiatus now, I can't write infinite stories at once, but I'll try to get as many out as consistently as possible. Enjoy the slimy smut everyone!

Tracy's shift ended much later than she would have liked, the hotel wasn't too far from her house, so the walk wasn't unbearably long. Whenever she looked up many people had placed worried looks in her direction, specifically at her belly, which was now swelling, filled with the mixture of the slime's seed as well as a bit of sentient slime that carried the seed inside of it, and it would deposit the cum into Tracy's womb upon it's exit. She looked odd to a normal person, a young girl, appearing as though she was expecting a pair of twins in a few weeks. But Tracy just shook her head at all the pedestrians gawking at her, how could they understand? They couldn't! The pure bliss of being a servant to her master would exhilarate each and every one of these heretics if they were to experience what she had. She shuddered in pleasure at the memory of being corrupted by Lina and the slime, she wished she could do it again, but her duty to transfer the slime's seed came first.

Arriving at her doorstep, she unlocked the door, and stepped into her house. She was certain it was only her sister that was home at the moment, as her mother would only come home in the mornings, as she always worked a nighttime shift. Now climbing up the stairwell, she made her way to her sister's room, each step she took filling her with excitement, she would soon spread her master's seed to her annoying sister, and they would both serve it, carrying on its seed, and giving birth to more of its species, so that the cycle could repeat over and over, until everyone serves her slimy master. The thought of her master achieving world domination filled her with so much satisfaction that she nearly moaned out loud.

A sign hung on Tracy's sister's bedroom door, it read :Elizabeth- GO AWAY TRACY. The second part was scrawled in by a sharp object of some sort, but the warning had never stopped Tracy before, and even now the warning would still be futile. Tracy opened Elizabeth's door slowly, and saw her taking a nap on her bed. The floor was littered with cigarettes, and empty bags of snacks, and the entire room smelled of tobacco, how she cleared the cigarettes and the smell before their mother came back, Tracy could never understand, but it was all irrelevant to her now, she had come here with only one intent, one purpose. To corrupt Elizabeth. 

After closing the door quietly, Tracy slowly stepped towards Elizabeth, who was still slumbering, drool running down her cheek. Tracy inched closer, step by step, until she stood beside Elizabeth laying on her bed. She took off her skirt, then her panties, and got on the bed as well, on top of Elizabeth, ready to let the slime do it's business. Tracy was puzzled at first as to why the slime would not come out immediately, but then she realized that she would have to have subdued her sister before it would have been safe for the slime to come out uninterrupted. Tracy took Elizabeth's arms and held them pressed them against bed over her head. It wasn't long after until the slime began to come out of Tracy. Although Tracy's vagina had already been enlarged by the slime during its entry, it still wasn't big enough for the slime to come out easily. As it squirmed and wiggled it's way out of Tracy's womb the slime got stuck by her entrance, brushing her clitoris. Tracy bit her lip at the sensation, trying her hardest not to make any sort of noise that would wake Elizabeth up, but the sense of pure bliss would eventually overwhelm her senses. Tracy cried out in a lack of self-restraint, drooling as the slime continued to repeatedly rub against her clit while exiting her pussy.

Elizabeth woke up at the sound of her sister's rather loud cry, as she slowly came to herself, she looked up at Tracy, eyes widening in disgust and fear. The slime had nearly finished its exit from Tracy's vagina, and the section that hung out of her pussy swayed with each one of her heavy breaths. Now fully awake, Elizabeth tried to shake Tracy off of her, but her attempts were unsuccessful, as it seemed that Tracy had some sort of unnatural determination to keep her bound. Elizabeth finally noticed the slime that was now almost completely out of Tracy's vagina, and with the sight of that, as well as the entire scenario that she found herself in, Elizabeth cried out herself.

"TRACY! TRACY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME!??! GET OFF ME!" Elizabeth yelled "LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW YOU DUMBASS! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING COMING OUT OF YOUR PUSSY!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!?"

"Shut it you bitch," Tracy retorted, finally back to her senses, "You will serve our master and pass on its seed, then birth its offspring, like the good little incubator you are"

"Wha- What the fuck are you talking about you idiot!?" Elizabeth was screaming now, desperate to get out of the situation "Let me go, I don't care about your stupid fantasy shit! What the fuck is that thing!?!?"

The slime dropped out of Tracy's pussy fully with a trail of white cum dripping out of Tracy. She collapsed from the immense pleasure of being filled with her master's seed, as well as the anticipation of another person becoming an incubator for it. Elizabeth pushed Tracy off of her and onto the floor, as the slime lay still on the bed in between Elizabeth's legs.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Elizabeth asked out loud. The question was intended for Tracy, but she was still overcome by pleasure. "Tracy, what the fuck is this weird shit? And why are your pants off you dumbass?"

"You... You will find... out soon enough..." was all that Tracy managed to fit between her moans.

"And what the fuck is up with you, you bi-" Elizabeth started, as she looked down at Tracy on the floor.

But those would be the last words Elizabeth would say with her free will.

The slime pounced onto Elizabeth's face, completely enveloping it and cutting off her air supply. Elizabeth attempted to remove the from her head, but it was too slick for her to get any grip, and her hands constantly slipped, as she began to fall into unconsciousness. 

After the struggling stopped, the slime detached itself from her head, then it extended a tendril into Elizabeth's ear, implanting the parasites that would take over her mind and reprogram her to serve the slime creature. As the slime started to retract its appendage, Elizabeth's body shuddered, causing the slime to freeze. It was sure that Elizabeth had stopped moving when it had detached, but for some reason, she was now moving again, unlike its other victims, who had stopped moving for a longer period of time. The slime continued its work, although more cautiously this time. Elizabeth only had her pajamas on, so it wasn't difficult for the slime to remove her pants, but as it did, Elizabeth squirmed once again, and the slime halted its work. The slime began to slither across towards Elizabeth's head to investigate, but as it did so Elizabeth smacked it away from herself. The slime flew across the room, landing with a squelch atop of Elizabeth's chest of drawers.

Elizabeth had struggled to keep herself still for the entire time the slime was roaming around her, and she had almost blown her cover, but she had been able to knock the slime away when she got the opportunity. She pulled up her pants and dashed out of the room as fast as she could, locking the door behind her. Elizabeth held back a sob as she walked away from the door, the entire experience was traumatizing to her, but in a way, memorable? She didn't know why she had thought of it as something to remember, but her head was feeling a bit fuzzy and she assumed that it was already engraved in her memory, and there would be nothing that could wipe it away. Unknown to Elizabeth, the parasites in her brain had already began to work, changing how she thinks and acts. The parasites were only like whispers in her mind now, barely noticeable, but still there, calling her towards her new purpose, to be the slime creature's incubator

Half an hour later, front door creaked open and Elizabeth and Tracy's mother, Sharon, stepped in. Elizabeth panicked slightly because of what had just happened and how she would explain it to her, but she was also excited for some bizarre reason. She began to walk towards the stairs leading towards the ground floor, but she stopped before she could take more than one step. Her mind felt like it was ripping apart, the parasites assaulting her mind with their seemingly infinite demands to give into them. Unable to resist their pull any longer, Elizabeth went limp, falling onto the floor, and drawing the attention of her mother. 

"Liz? Elizabeth!??!" Sharon constantly tried to get Elizabeth's attention, but to no avail. "Elizabeth what's wrong?? I'm your mother, answer me please!"

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, although the Elizabeth that her mother knew was already gone, her mind now twisted by the slime's parasites, with only one set of goals in her mind. 

"Mom?" Elizabeth asked, feigning innocence "Mom is that you?"

"Yes, Yes it's me Liz, it's your mom," Sharon answered, relieved that Elizabeth was alive "What happened?"

"I... I need to show you something in my room mom" Elizabeth calmly said, her mind snapping back to her main objective, to be an incubator for her master, and to convert as many others as possible.

Elizabeth led her mother to her room, unlocked the door then turned towards her mother.

"I... I think you should go in first mom, I... I don't wanna freak out again..." Elizabeth lied

As Sharon opened the door, Tracy, still half naked, leapt onto her, wrapping her legs around Sharon's waist and pushing her lips against hers in a rough, passionate, and forced kiss. Unable to process what was going on and how to suitably react, Sharon stumbled backwards, and right into Elizabeth, who grabbed her and forced her into the room. With the two of them now corrupted, they were mentally linked to each other and the slime creature by the parasites in their brains, allowing them to plan their ambush on their mother through telepathy.

[A.N. Damn, I want this even more now, free telepathy along with incubating? that's some hot shit]

The three of them all collapsed onto the floor shortly after entering the room, in a struggle for control of the situation, although it was three against one, so Sharon was at a huge disadvantage. Against just her two corrupted daughters, Sharon stood her own for a bit, surprisingly not being fully subdued by them. But as the slime leapt onto Sharon's head and encased it, it all went downhill for her. Her oxygen supply quickly began to run out, and Tracy and Elizabeth restrained her as the slime knocked her unconscious. In order to avoid what happened the last time with Elizabeth, the slime remained on Sharon's head, inserting the parasites directly into her brain. 

[A.N. I was gonna do a funny fourth-wall breaking bit where Sharon says: "Wait what do you mean three against one-" before the slime jumps on her, but I decided to not do that so I don't ruin the tension and mood of the scene, but it was too funny (to me at least) to be left out entirely, so you're welcome dear reader]

Elizabeth began to impatient, she wanted the slime to come inside of her, for her to bear her master's seed and birth its offspring. She felt useless and empty in comparison to her sister, who had corrupted her and their mother now, as well as already having their master's seed fertilizing in her womb.

 _Please master I beg of you_ Elizabeth asked through her mental link, _Let me feel you inside of me, let me have your cum inside of me now, I want to bear your child._

Sensing her longing, the slime on Sharon's head generated a thicker, lighter colored tentacle, and motioned it between Elizabeth's legs. Elizabeth frantically undressed her lower half, practically ripping off her pajama pants and the panties underneath, she quivered in the anticipation of her master filling her up with all of its cum, her inevitably bearing its offspring, and her being able to repeat the cycle all over again. The tentacle plunged itself deep into Elizabeth's vagina, she was rather wide(Naughty, Naughty...), and the tentacle had an easy time entering her. The tentacle pushed itself all the way up into her womb, then, upon reaching there, spilled out its cum, filling Elizabeth up till she was more than content.

After that was done, the corruption of Sharon began, and soon, the entire family was full, and loyal to their slime master. Sharon carried the slime in her, ready to seek out the next victim that would be given the pleasure of serving their master and bearing its offspring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one day late, I hope my other works in the schedule aren't gonna be affected by me posting this late. I may or may not have had a "Just one more game" Syndrome on Friday before I was supposed to be writing this. Sorry Luna, I have failed you...
> 
> Sorry if the ending was abrupt, I just didn't want the story too feel repetitive, if I had 2 corruptions that played out nearly identically it would seem stale in my opinion. Also I tried out putting A.N.(Author's Notes) in my writing, let me know if that should stay or go.
> 
> This work is going strong, as it has the most hits and kudos out of my 3, so I think I might prioritize this over the other one, and the new one coming up either tomorrow or on Monday(Sorry again Luna)
> 
> Schedule should mostly be the same, I have a bit of the next chapter for the beautiful flowers done, although the new story has only 2 paragraphs done.
> 
> I'll have another new story up around Thursday next week, and then I'll set up a proper timetable, for real this time!  
> Have a great day everyone!
> 
> Me 10 mins after posting this: HOLY SHIT I FORGOT THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE STEP SIBLINGS FUCK. I hope that didn't bother anyone too much, If it did, let me know and I'll just rewrite some bits to tie up the lose ends. Have a good day everyone!(again)


	4. Lina's Motherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the fuck do I even start with how shit my life has been going over the past 2 months? First up, my computer broke, snapped in fucking half by my idiot cousin, I had to go and get a new one, but wait what's that? My mother wants me to go back home in Nigeria, so I can't get a new laptop for a while AND I have to travel during this entire COVID thing, just excellent. My computer finally came last week but surprise again! Nigerian wifi sucks ass, so I have to wait for 6 hours for a 10 GB download. My headphones broke in the airport, so I can't even listen to my writing music. I have to finish driving classes in Nigeria(Search up Nigerian traffic, you'll be horrified) and that's an entire thing of it's own. And to top it all off, my parents keep bitching at me to get a job 24/7 life just sucks sometimes. Anyways, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I hope the quality is as good as the last 3, I'll try to see if I can update anything else over the course of the next few weeks. Kind of hard to write smut in your parents' house without them being utterly disappointed in me. Stay safe guys and gals!

Lina squirmed around uncontrollably in her workplace, she was expecting the birth of her master's offspring very soon. Her belly made her look as though she was due to give birth to triplets any day, and she could already feel the slime creature wiggle and slither around in her womb, and each one of its movements only increased her anticipation and teased her with a heavenly satisfaction that was ever so slightly out of her reach. One of the creature's tentacles pushed itself out through Lina's vagina, brushing past her g-spot at the same time. Lina posture was shot upright and she audibly gasped, the reverberation of the feeling flowing through her entire body. Her sudden reaction warranted glares from some of her nearby co-workers.

 _Lina..._ A voice whispered into Lina's mind, one she knew well. _It is nearly time Lina, give birth to my brood, I command you._

The voice of her master echoed repeatedly in her mind, overtaking any thoughts she had previously, all she could think of was the the one purpose she had to fulfill now, as an incubator.

"I'm sorry," Lina sputtered out abruptly to her co-workers, "I have to excuse myself to go to the ladies' room" Without waiting for a reply, Lina briskly walked out of the office on quivering legs. 

The toilet wasn't a long ways away from Lina's workplace, but the usually swift trip it took to get to the door felt like a long and tiring journey, one that threatened to drain up all of Lina's energy before she even got halfway. She was determined that she had to make it there at least, if she passed out now, she would give birth out in the open, everyone would see the creature, there would be too many for it to handle, and her master's plans would be compromised. The creature growing in her womb felt heavy, heavier than it usually did, she felt imbalanced, as though she was going to fall over at any second. She reached out to the wall beside her, using it to prop her self up, then she trudged onward to her destination.

Lina sat herself down in one of the stalls, locking the door behind her. She scrambled to take off her pants and undergarments as she felt the pressure inside of her womb intensify. The creature's squirming inside of Lina only increased as she began to unbutton her shirt to loosen up the area around her swollen belly. The voice of her master whispered in her mind once more.

 _It is time Lina,_ The voice of her master spoke to her in a soft tone, _progenate for me._

"Aah, Ahh!," Lina squealed as the newly born creature began its exit, "Y- Yes master!"

The slime continued to squirm uncontrollably as it left Lina's womb, and its tentacles rubbed against her insides as it slithered out of her vagina. Lina bit her lip as she held back screams, she couldn't let anyone know what was happening and risk an interruption, but nonetheless, a few audible gasps and moans echoed throughout the empty bathroom. Parts of the slime creature was now visible outside of Lina's vagina, and her belly was slowly beginning to shrink as the slime slowly progressed in it's exiting process. 

A few of the slime's tentacles were now protruding from Lina's pussy, and they began to instinctively rub against her thighs. Lina mewled at the sensation, becoming more and more aroused at the situation that was taking place before her, the accomplishment and the pleasure she felt by finally giving birth to her master's offspring after nurturing it for a month was immeasurable. As more of the slime began to push out of Lina's womb, more tentacles began to rub against her, tentacles of different sizes and lengths, caressing her thighs, calves, and belly. 

The last bits of the slime creature finally pushed out of Lina's entry with a satisfying pop, and then landed onto the ground with a loud squelch. Lina hurriedly scooped her new born off of the ground and held it close to her, its squirming had reduced a bit, but it still shivered in her embrace. Although she was overjoyed about all that had just happened, Lina couldn't shake off a very potent feeling of emptiness that she felt. After holding her master's brood in her womb for a month, she had grown used to having it inside of her, and the lack of it made her feel slightly distressed. 

The slime produced an odd shaped tentacle from its goo, this tentacle was thick and was plunger-shaped at the end and it was more transparent than the other ones. The tentacle began to make its way up toward one of Lina's breasts, and she sat in confusion as the tentacle stuck itself to one of her nipples. It sat there for a short, awkward amount of time, then Lina squealed as the slime began to suck milk from her breast. The slime, which was around the size of a watermelon when it came out of Lina, slowly began to grow as it continued to suck, once it stopped, it had almost doubled in size. Lina gasped intensely once the slime had finished it's feeding, she looked down lovingly at it as it retracted its feeding tentacle.

Her moment of bonding was abruptly interrupted by the Bathroom door opening, followed by a pair of footsteps. Lina quivered at the arrival of the strangers, she didn't want anything to happen to her baby slime, and she curled herself around it defensively.

 _Do not worry Lina,_ Her master's voice whispered in her mind _Our offspring shall take care of the intruders, It will all be fine._

As her master finished speaking, the slime began to wiggle out of Lina's grasp, and then it jumped onto the wall that separated the toilet stalls. It began to slowly slither upwards, leaving a sticky, slick substance in its trail. As it reached the top, it sensed one person in each of the stalls, and then readied itself to jump. It jumped over the first stall and landed on the lap of an unsuspecting woman.

The woman's eyes widened in shock, and as she opened her mouth to scream out, a tentacle shoved itself into her mouth and down her throat, while more reached out to to subdue her arms and legs. Tears began to streak down her face as the slime creature continuously wriggle around her bare skin occasionally poked areas around her pussy with a few of its tentacles. She struggled as the slime began to position more of its tentacles around her head, helplessly shaking her head as much as she could to prevent the tentacles from entering. The slime was struggling as well, as it was unable to fully restrain her due to its limited strength, but suddenly, it began to secrete a strange substance that was similar to a highly potent aphrodisiac. The substance was something that Lina's master had not been able to produce, it seemed to be a new evolution that had formed from cross-breeding. The woman's struggling quickly faded, and she became completely infatuated with the slime just as fast. The slime had no trouble getting its tentacles into the woman's brain now, and it quickly inserted one into each of her ears in order to release the mind-altering parasites.

Meanwhile, the other woman in the middle stall had become worried about all the noise that had been going on in the stall next to her, and her worry turned into fear, after the disturbance had abruptly stopped. She unlocked her stall and began to swiftly walk towards the exit, hoping to not be involved in whatever had just happened, until she felt tap on her shoulder.

"You really ought to wash your hands after using the toilet," Lina said innocently, "Wouldn't want to spread any germs around right?"

"O-Oh! I-I mean, no, I wouldn't," The woman answered. She turned on a faucet and began to frantically wash her hands. 

She hesitantly continued, "Did you hear all that racket in the other stall? Or am I the only one who heard that?"

"Oh that?" Lina asked, "It's probably nothing, people our age masturbate too you know."

"That's appalling!" the woman cringed in disgust, "I-Is that what you think that was?"

"Sounded like it to me." Lina replied, "Oh and don't forget to use soap, what are you in a rush for? Hot date?"

"Ah, no nothing like that." The woman stuttered, "I'd just... rather not be in here right now." She said as she finished washing her hands.

"Aww, you don't like me?" Lina pouted, "I didn't know I had such an effect on people"

"N-No! It's not that, I'm just a bit uncomfortable right now," The woman was flustered, she didn't like being put on the spot.

"Well you're comfortable enough to have a conversation with me," Lina responded as she leaned closer towards the other woman.

"I-I think I'll be going now," The woman blurted out before she turned towards the door.

Lina placed her hand on her shoulder before she got the chance to leave, "Your name is Sarah right?"

"No, It's Sam" She replied, "Samantha Nichols."

"Well, it's nice of you to join the family Samantha," Lina said.

"Wait wha-" Sam was interrupted by the door to the other stall suddenly opening.

A half naked woman covered in slime stepped out of the stall, she panted wildly with each step she took towards them. As Sam froze in shock, Lina took the opportunity to grab and restrain her before she regained her senses.

"HEY! What are you doing!" Sam yelled, "HELP, SOMEBODY HE-"

Lina covered Sam's mouth, "Don't worry, you'll come to love and serve our master soon."

Sam frantically shook her entire body, struggling to try to break from Lina's grasp. She bit down hard on Lina's fingers, which made her recoil and let go of Sam.

"Fuck you and whatever master you serve!" Sam exclaimed, "I'm never going to be a part of whatever shit you're part of"

As she thought she would be able to get free, the other woman fell onto Sam and pinned her against a wall As she got a better look at the woman's face, Sam realized that the woman wasn't crazy, well not in the way she initially thought, she looked as though she was extremely aroused, and her body language didn't hide that fact either. The woman pressed herself up against Sam, coating her clothes in the same sticky substance that covered the woman's body.

Sam felt something went and squishy press against her crotch through her skirt. The slime creature was fixed to the other woman's crotch, and it seemed to be rapidly pumping something into her, but she didnt seem to even notice or care about it, she was focused entirely on Sam, and she began to grind her crotch against Sam's thigh.

"A-Ahhmm... Samantha... won't you join me?" The woman questioned in between her moans. She ground harder against Sam's thigh, covering her further in the thick sludge.

Sam muffled through Lina's hand, but what she tried to say was inaudible.

"Sorry dear, but Sam isnt allowed to talk now," Lina poured, "sadly, she hasn't gotten herself acquainted with our master, so we can't have her disturbing any of our plans." She forced Sam to look at her. "But once you accept him I'll let you do whatever you want dear, wouldn't it be wonderful?"

The slime seemed to have finished with the other woman. The slime stopped its thrusts and began to pull out as the woman's knees became increasingly shaky. Once the slime fully removed itself, she moaned out loudly as she collapsed, panting and with her half naked body splayed across the ground. The slime then turned its attention to Sam as it began slithering towards her.

Her eyes widened in fear, and she thrashed around, struggling as hard as she could to break free from Lina's grasp, but to no avail. The slime began to slowly climb up her body, all the way to her chest before it stopped. Two tentacles formed and Sam felt herself being let go by Sam. Her first instinct was to scream, but as she opened her mouth, one of the tentacles shoved itself into it, gagging her. The slime began to steadily release its aphrodisiac into her system. Sam tried to get the slime off of her with her hands, but as she attempted to grab onto the creature, the aphrodisiac began to kick in, and she fell to the ground, feeling uncomfortably hot and sensitive. The second began to make it's way towards Sam's ear, but she was to distracted by the aphrodisiac's effects to put up much resistance. The tentacle traveled through her ear lobe and into her brain, realasing the parasites.

After it had finished, the slime retracted both of its tentacles, and Sam began heavily panting, her libido spiralling out of control, to the point where she felt like even the slightest bit of sexual relief would be like a gift from the heavens. She tried to touch herself, but her body felt impossibly heavy. 

"Oooh, that's new," Lina noted, "Master wasnt able to use aphrodisiacs when he was impregnating me, you two are so lucky!" She bent down to undress Sam in order to allow the slime to enter her, admiring her body as she continued.

After Sam had been fully undressed, the slime made it's way towards her clean pussy, leaving a slick trail behind that made Sam's skin tingle all over, she felt like she needed sexual release now more than ever, and the slime was more than willing to give it to her.

A small blob, about the size of an orange, detached itself from the main body of the slime. It slithered towards Sam's bare vagina, leaving a trail of thick, slick sludge behind. All Sam could do was watch as the blob made it's way to grant her the pleasure that she so desperately desired. The blob landed on the ground with a small squish directly adjacent to Sam's pussy. It produced a single thick tentacle, the proceeded to ram it down her cunt roughly. 

She cried out at the sudden intrusion. The slime continued to plough her with no mercy, becoming more rigorous with each successive thrust it made. Sam's eyes rolled up as she orgasmed, spraying her own juices all over. What she was experiencing was too much, she felt as though she would snap in half right there.

"Ah... please... no more..." she pleaded, "It's too much... please... mercy... I beg you..." 

The slime played no attentions to Sam's pleas, as it continued to thrust into her. It seemed determined to fuck Sam senseless, as it showed no signs of stopping, even as Sam begged for mercy. 

"Perhaps you could have avoided this if you had only accepted the master sooner," Lina whispered, "Master's child must be so upset that you insulted its father in such a cruel way, perhaps our child will be your master, obviously you're not worthy of even meeting my dear master."

"N-no... please," Sam sobbed, "please forgive me... I didn't mean-"

"To late for that one dear," Lina said, "my master is unforgiving, especially to those who insult him like you." Lina laughed at how pathetic Sam looked. She was on the ground sobbing, begging for the forgiveness of a creature she would never meet, whilst being mercilessly fucked by its offspring and taunted by the woman who had birthed it.

"Oh!" Lina exclaimed, "My master just gave me a great idea for what your punishment should be." She laughed maniacally, "You'll carry that little living blob of slime inside of your womb forever, you wont ever get the chance of experiencing master, or any of his offspring cum inside of you. How delightful!" 

Sam began to wail again, "Please! No! I beg you- Ahm!" Her eyes crossed as she experienced another orgasm.

"The best part hasn't even come yet dear!" Lina giggled, "Finally, my master even said I could use you as my own personal plaything! Isn't that wonderful? I get my own extra gift from my master! We're going to have so much fun together!" She cackled excitedly. 

Sam's eyes widened in shock then her back arched as she had one final mind-shattering orgasm. Her eyes rolled up her head as she fell unconscious. The slime finally ended its assault on Sam's vagina after it sensed her fall unconscious. It began to crawl into her abused pussy, coating the walls of her vagina with its sludge, until it finally made it's way into her womb, settling down comfortably inside.

"Master, thank you so much for this wonderful gift!" Lina cried out, "I can't appreciate you enough for giving me my own personal servant to toy with!" 

Lina cleaned and dressed herself up, fully. Not long after, the other woman regained her consciousness. 

"Ah, thank you so much mistress," she told Lina, "Thank you for letting me experience the master first hand! I'm so glad I could even get the semen of its offspring to fill me up." She caressed her stomach lovingly.

"You had better get going," Lina warned, "we wouldn't want people to get suspicious and ruin master's plan now would we?"

"Oh, yes, right!" The woman fumbled around with her clothes, hurriedly cleaning then wearing them before striding out of the toilet.

"Now it's only you and me, my dear little pet," Lina cooed into Sam's ear, "wake up, I have some fun planned out for both of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I did it! At least, I think I did...
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the rant at the beginning of the chapter, I'm just really fucking mad right now. Also sorry if this changes how my pieces of work ends up, I'll probably be back to normal in about a week or two... if my parents don't drive me insane again, which is unlikely.
> 
> Anyways, people who've waited ages, I'm very, VERY sorry that this took so long. But here it is, and I pushed out a new story that I'll try to consistently work on alongside this one(please check it out I put too much work into it).
> 
> See you next week!(if I'm not driven insane by then)


	5. Lina's "Games" Part 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue to follow Lina and her new personal pet, Sam. Sam takes part in a handful of Lina's "games".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story kinda exploded a bit... again. About 2000 more hits over the last 3 days. Even though I would much rather write porn with an actually meaningful plot, like Love at first words and The beautiful flowers(RIP, I've not updated that in almost 4 months), it seems that everyone unanimously loves this work the most, even though this is just me getting off while writing about my 3 major fetishes, Oviposition/Impregnation, Brainwashing, and Slime.  
> I assume most of you only partake in the first half of my... _ahem_ "writing process". The support of everyone is highly appreciated, I hope I can continue to provide you all with some quality smut.

Sam shifted around as she slowly gained her consciousness. The place that she found herself, wherever it was, was pitch-black. The ground beneath her was smooth and cold, and every movement she took echoed around her.

She reached down to her belly to feel it. It had swelled up by a small amount, now it was about the size of a football. The slime inside of her womb was growing. She sat up, trying to remeber everything that had led up to her current situation. She'd just gone to the bathroom, had a chat with some woman, then everything was a blurry image in her mind after that. She tried harder to clarify what she couldn't remeber, before she felt a sudden and sharp pain in her head caused her to cry out.

"Oh, you've finally woken up," A muffled voice said excitedly, "Don't fret, I'll be with you shortly."

About a minute passed before some lights flickered on a trapdoor opened from above. Lina emerged from the trapdoor, climbing down some steps before reaching the ground below.

"Oh it's such a delight to see that you're up my dear," Lina expressed, "We're going to have so much fun together!"

The pain in Sam's head continued to grow as Lina got closer and closer to her. She felt as though her brain was ready to burst out of her skull, with each step that the other woman took towards her. She clutched her head in her hands as she continued to wail out in agony. As Lina crouched down beside her, the pain felt beyond unbearable, it was too much for Sam to handle.

Lina leaned over and spoke into Sam's ear.

"You're still resisting me," she cooed, "just let go, let your mind free, you'll thank me graciously for it, my pet."

The pain in Sam's mind numbed. That's right, she remembered it clearly now. She was just Lina's pet. Her plaything, willing to do everything she could to please her mistress. What was she even resisting in the first place? 

"That's better, pet." Lina whispered, patting Sam's head gently, "but honestly, it's no fun playing with you without your cute little resistance, so let's give you a bit of your willpower back."

Sam blinked, as though she was waking from a daydream, then glared at Lina.

"You!" Sam growled, "What have you done to me, you bitch! Where the hell did you take me?"

"Now now," Lina reprimanded, "that's no way to speak to your new mistress is it?"

"No, it isn't, my apologies mistress," Sam droned. She shook her head, "what the hell was that? Why did I say that?"

Lina giggled, "Don't you remeber?" Lina asked, "my master gave you to me as a gift, pet. I have some games planned for us, but for that, I need you to do one thing."

"Why can't I move? Did you poison me mistress?" Sam hissed, "Damnit, why am I saying that? Answer me mistress!" She cursed again.

"That one thing you'll have to do, is impregnate me" Lina continued, ignoring Sam's remarks.

Sam stopped her raging. "Wh-what?" She stuttered, "What do you mean impregnate you? We-We're both women! I can't impregnate you!"

"You can and you will." Lina commanded, "If you haven't noticed, you've got something in your womb that'll help you with your task."

"Y-you couldn't mean..."

Lina caressed Sam's belly. "Oh yes," she confirmed, "You'll be using that."

"Please, I don't want-" Sam started

"I don't care what you want" Lina snapped, "Your sole purpose now is to fulfil my desires. A task you're more than eager to do, isn't that right pet?"

"Yes mistress! I mean n-no!" 

"Hmm, we've got to do something about your attitude my pet." Lina pondered, "Oh, I know! How about every time I call you pet, you cum? That should work, right pet?"

"Ugh!" Sam's body jerked on the ground as her juices leaked out of her pussy. "N-no, please, don't do this..."

"You'll regard to me as mistress, pet."

Another moan escaped Sam's mouth as she came again. "Y-yes m-mistress"

"That's much better, now my pet-"

"Ah!" More of Sam's cum squirted out of her cunt.

"Oops, my bad," Lina snickered, "now, I'll need you to sit up for me, at least for now."

Sam's body moved at Lina's command, sitting up perfectly straight in front of her. Lina reached out, then stuck her fingers into Sam's wet pussy, thrusting them in and out of her entrance repeatedly. Sam's moans intensified, the sensation seemed to feel more pleasurable than it ever had when she had fingered herself.

"Don't worry," Lina reassured, "I'm trying to get our little friend here to wake up." She paused, "You like how this feels, don't you, pet?"

Sam's cried out as her cum sprayed out of her pussy, splattering all over Lina. 

"Ugh," Lina grumbled, "you got it all over me. What are you waiting for? Clean it up."

"But mistress, I-" 

"Lick my body clean." Lina demanded, "I don't want to see a single drop of your cum left on me, if I do, I'll make you sorry."

Sam opened her mouth in protest, but her body moved on it's own. She got onto her knees, and began to lick all across Lina's cum-stained body. Making sure every single drop was collected. Lina moaned and giggled as Sam completed her task, enjoying every second of this.

"Ah, mistress, there's some on your breasts, do I-"

Lina grabbed Sam by the back of the head and pulled her face into her stained bosoms.

"Suck them"

"But-" 

"Suck now, pet"

Sam produced another spray of cum that trickled down her thigh. As her mistress ordered, sbe began to work on her erect nipples, licking and sucking at them gently, like a newborn would. Lina gasped at the sensation, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her.

"Suck harder! You don't want me to punish you for slacking now, do you?" She yelled

Sam felt her body heat up as it moved against her will. Her sucking became more intense, she sucked with more pressure and at a higher speed. She couldn't stop herself from cumming again as she continued to suck on her mistress' tits.

She opened her mouth wider and she stuck out her hand to play with Lina's other breast. She fondled one side of Lina's chest with her hand and sucked hard against her breast on the other. Moans of pleasure erupted from Lina as she continued to experience unhinged delirium.

Lina cried out in estacy at last, "Mmm- Aah!" She lost herself to the pleasure for a moment, before snapping back to reality.

"D-did I do a good job mistress?" Sam meekly asked, 

"Oh darling," Lina answered, "that was wonderful, I ought to give you a reward after that. But that can wait until after you're done with your job for today."

A slimy tentacle emerged from Sam's vagina, it was larger than any penis that she'd seen, but Lina wanted to put it inside of her? Sam dared not to question her mistress, and she waited for Lina's orders as she gawked at her new makeshift-cock.

"Impressive," Lina remarked, "Now lean back a bit so I can get on, sweetie,"

Sam shuffled around a little, making room for Lina to sit in between her thighs. Lina spread her legs wide and squatted down over Sam.

"M-mistres," Sam muttered, "I-I don't think it'll fit."

"Nonsense, I'll be able to handle this easily, you focus on not moving around much, dear."

She began her decent onto the long, slick tentacle which Sam tried her best to keep still. It didn't take long until barely audible gasps escaped Lina's mouth. Gasps that soon turned into howls of satisfaction shortly after.

"Mistress, sh-should I pull it out?"

"Don't you dare!" Lina hissed, "Don't even think about moving a muscle, pet." 

Sam panted heavily. Her own cum spilled out of her pussy as she tried her hardest not to move an inch. The pressure she felt was enough to make her pass out, and the heat she felt all around her body even further intensified beyond points that she didn't even know were possible.

"There, done," Lina declared, triumphantly sitting on Sam's lap, "a perfect fit, didn't I tell you not to worry my dear?"

"Y-yes mistress," Sam sighed.

"Alright dear, it's time for you to complete your task for today. Go ahead and cum inside me now."

Sam looked down at the tentacle, puzzled, "B-but, how do I do that? I can't control that thing"

"Oh, wouldn't you just love to know, pet?"

"Ugh!"

Cum sprayed out from Sam's pussy again, coating both women with her fluids. She wheezed as she struggled to recover from her

"Why'd you stop? Keep on cumming, my pet."

"N-no! Please stop it- Aah!"

More of her cum splattered everywhere. Sam felt like she couldn't keep this up, at this rate, she was bound to-

"Cum for me more, pet!" Lina taunted.

"M-mistreAAAAAAAAH!"

Sam wailed out, falling over backwards as she orgasmed. The heavenly sensation rippled through her body as she lay down. Her eyes rolled up into her head as her body quivered. The tentacle also began to shiver, then Sam's waist thrust forward on it's own accord.

The tentacle shoved itself deep into Lina's pussy, ramming roughly against her cervix repeatedly. Lina cried out, taken by surprise from the tentacle's rigid thrusts. The tentacle forcibly penetrated Lina and burst into her womb, continuing its thrusts regardless.

"Oh... oh my... it's too much..." Lina cloaked between her breaths, "ah, master, please, fill me! Fill me up master with your cum!"

As if in response to her begs, the tentacle stiffened, standing straight up and even lifting Lina off of the ground slightly. Then it began to ejaculate into her. Gushes of semen flowed into her womb as she exclaimed in joy, begging for the slime to fill her up even more.

By the time the slime had finished pouring its load into her, Lina's belly was about the size of a basketball. The slime retracted its tentacle, its semen leaking out of Lina's pussy as it pulled out. The feeling of immense fulfillment showed on Lina's face as she rubbed her bloated belly. She could feel the slime's seed sloshing around inside of her, and the sensation made her shiver in excitement.

Lina leaned over Sam's unconscious body. "Wake up, my pet." She whispered.

Sam eyes snapped open and she gasped as her body forced itself to cum.

"Oh, m-mistress! I didn't mean to move, I apologise for my misbehaviour-"

"Ugh," Lina snorted, "You've gotten boring again. Let's see what happens when you have full control of your mind again, shall we?"

Sam felt like she had suddenly woken up from a trance, she looked at Lina, and her anger stirred up again.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded, "What horrid things did you make me do you mon- mistress."

"Ah, I see you've retained some of your manners," Lina noted, "I did nothing serious to you my dear, I simply placed suggestions in your mind and lowered your willpower a little, that's all. All of it was you, really."

"Liar!" Sam bellowed, "I'd never do any of that willingly! You did something to me you bi- mistress."

"I may have forced you to do a few things here and there, but you enjoyed it didn't you?"

"N-no! What kind of sick person would enj-"

"Then why do you still call me mistress? Your will is all yours now, but you're still insistent on calling me your mistress."

Lina took Sam by the chin, "Don't lie to me, you loved every second of it, my precious little pet."

"I didn't! And you're still doing something to... me... right... now..." Sam began to breath heavily, "wha- what is this? What have done no-AAAAH!" she cried out as she came again, her fluids squirting out uncontrollably.

"Oh, and you're still following the little rule I gave you earlier! How wonderful!"

Lina kissed Sam on the forehead, "You've been a very good girl today, and though I promised you a reward, I'm afraid it'll have to wait till later."

"Not like I care about whatever that is." Sam said as she poured, trying to avoid meeting eyes with Lina.

"Awww, that's the cute part I like about you dear. You always love to play hard to get. Don't worry, I'll give you your reward soon."

Lina stood up, caressing and admiring her belly lovingly.

"Soon, we'll have a new friend to play around with." She said "Now, get up, I can't do work around my home well when I'm pregnant so you'll need to do it for me. Unless you'd like to stay here, in the dark, leaving your poor mistress all alone in distress and discomfort."

"No! Please take me with you!" Sam cleared her throat as she stood up, blushing slightly, "I mean, I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Ooh, I love it so much when you put on that act!" Lina squealed, "But soon, that attitude will all be in the past. Come now, my pet."

Sam collapsed on the ground again, moaning weakly as she came once more.

"Whoopsies!" Lina giggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard ya'll like the smutty stuff. So here ya go, 3 straight chapters of literally only smut. No build up, no character motivations or a barely understandable plot that's completely unnecessary because it's just about a slime creature who wants to corrupt a shit ton of women so they can give birth to its offspring forever. 
> 
> I'm putting these relatively short scenes into 3 separate chapters because:  
> 1\. I am not gonna finish 3 good smut scenes in one week  
> 2\. I CAN finish 2 in one week, so having two good scenes in a single week, the last one next week, followed by a normal chapter if I can fit one in is a pretty solid goal for writing this stuff.  
> 3\. I might or might not be watching Hentai on my phone while writing this chapter.
> 
> Okay, part two coming back in 2020: Endgame. Have fun... my pets.
> 
> Sorry I just had to.(Not actually sorry)


	6. Update on my current situation. (No new chapters for a while)

I can't fucking deal with how much I have to deal with in my life right now. Since about august 20th, my daily schedule has looked something like this.

Wake up.

Eat breakfast

Be a fucking chauffeur for my parents until online school starts at 1:00PM(I'm 5 hours ahead of US time here)

School until 8PM.

Homework

Parents turn the wifi off for some ungodly reason.

Then I go to bed, exhausted. 

Do you see my issue? I am quite fed up, and I'm sorry but I will be unable to actually be continuing anybof my ongoing stories for the foreseeable future, I'll probably be able to push out some one shots here and there, but writing an actual story would take too much time and energy out of me.

I'm sorry that I have to disappoint you all like this, and as soon as I'm able to continue writing, I'll let you all know and get back into the flow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear not my dear audience, your(probably) favorite degenerate is back in action, thanks to a break from the bullshit that is called life. Anyways, remember that subplot I wrote up with the schoolgirl and her family back in chapter 3? Well here's a continuation because I cannot follow through with the quality of the previous chapter in this work yet. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some unrealistic body modification in this chapter, so if you're not into that at all, then skip.

Ever since the slime had corrupted Sharon, it had grown fond of her body more than any of the other hosts it had inhabited so far. Even though it had used Sharon to corrupt and impregnate half a dozen other hosts, the portion of slime which inhabited her womb had not left her body. In fact, it had made some modifications to Sharon's body over the course of the few weeks it had inhabited her.

The majority of her insides, with the key exception of her vital organs,skeleton, and muscles, had been essentially hollowed out, allowing the slime to move freely within her body. The process had taken some time, but the payout was worth it. The slime could exude out of any of Sharon's orfices at will, it could slightly alter her body shape in order to make her look more voluptuous, and it was able to take direct control of her movement, although it took some time to learn how to move her body manually.

At the moment, Sharon was at a bar, and the slime was searching for potential hosts to lure in. Music blazed out from the speakers as people mingled all around her. It seemed as though there weren't any loners that could be easily lured away from the crowed or forcibly taken without causing a scene. She sighed, and she decided to call it a night, leaving her untouched drink on the counter as she shuffled away.

"You spent the better part of the night in here and then you just leave without taking one sip of your drink?" A voice called out.

Sharon turned around, and the bartender waved at her with a witty smile. She faked a smile back before turning to leave once again.

"You look like you could really use a friend, girl." The bartender said.

Sharon stopped to face the bartender.

"Do I now?" She asked, curious to find out what the bartender was implying.

"I mean, obviously, I see you do this every time there isn't some other loner in the bar." She said, "My shift is over in a few minutes, let's chat for a bit after I get endeoff."

Sharon smiled genuinely this time, though there was malicious intent behind it.

"I'd love to." She replied.

***

After the bartender left to get herself changed out of her work clothes, Sharon ordered a drink for her. When she was sure that she wasn't being watched, she opened her mouth, and the slime poked out. It released a couple droplets of a substance into the drink that Sharon would give her. The substance would make her highly suggestible and fatigued. In combination with the alcohol, she would probably consider anything that happened that night to be part of some sort if lucid dream.

The bartender re-entered the bar with casual clothes, stretching out her arms as she made her way to the vacant seat beside Sharon.

"Here," Sharon said as she passed the bartedner the contaminated drink, "a token of my gratitude."

She smiled. "Aww, you shouldn't have."

She accepted the drink and drank it all in on gulp. Sharon's grin widened.

"So," Sharon started, "do you have a name?"

"It's Tiffany," she replied, "didn't you look at the name tag when I was in my uniform?"

"Sorry, my mind was absent at the time. I tend to ponder about life whenever I come here." She lied. In actuality she just wasn't bothered to check, as she didn't see her as a potential host up until now.

"Well, whatever." She said, "Are you gonna drink that?" She pointed at Sharon's pint glass, which was still untouched. 

"I was never that much of a heavy drinker," she confessed, "you can have it if you'd like."

Without hesitation Tiffany grabbed the pint and downed it instantly.

"Are you just using me to get free drinks? I don't mind that much, but you could've said that earlier."

"Oh, no! No no no no. I'm sorry for making it seem like that. I'm just a really heavy drinker, so it was kinda second nature for me."

"I see," Sharon eyed her in confusion. "Anyways, do you wanna talk somewhere else? The music that's playing right now isn't really doing it for me."

Tiffany yawned, "wha-?" She somewhat regained a bit of composure as she shook herself awake. "Oh yeah, sure!"

The aphrodisiac seemed to be in effect already. A droopy eyed Tiffany followed Sharon out of the bar and across the street where a motel stood.

"Heeeyyyy..." Tiffany's words were slurred, "Dijya put somin' in ma drink? I don' us'ly get this drunk afta jus a copul'a pints."

"Now what on earth made you think that up?" Sharon asked, fake shock written across her face, "I'd never do that to a friend! Just relax, you can lie down for a bit when we get to the room?"

"Yeahhhh... I'll jus' relaax..." she seemed like she could doze off at any given moment.

Sharon led her into the room she had rented for the two of them. Tiffany collapsed on the bed as soon as she got in.

"Aww... are you clocking out so soon?" Sharon teased, "We barely got to know each other!"

"Sorry, but I'm just feeling really hot and tired right now." She yawned

"Why don't you let me help you out with that?"

"Huh? Sure..."

Sharon began to slowly undress as she advanced onto Tiffany.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" She stammered

"Don't worry, I'm just helping you out, Tiff." Sharon reassured.

"Oh," Tiffany nodded absently, "Okay..."

Sharon began to undress Tiffany, starting with her jeans, slowly slipping them off as she felt her warm, smooth thighs. A small, anticipatory smile formed on her lips as she continued to remove each piece of Tiffany's clothing. All that remained was Tiffany's underwear, but Sharon didn't bother removing that.

She gently pushed Tiffany onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Tiffany shook her head in confusion as she lay down. The effects of the concoction the slime had whipped up were beginning to wear off. As though it had sensed that it had to be quick, one of the slime's tentacles thrust out of Sharon's pussy and into Tiffany's.

The impact of the thrust seemed to snap her out of her trance-like state as she yelped. Her eyes widened as she realized Sharon's naked body on top of hers. Then, she cried out as she felt the tentacle push itself deeper inside her pussy.

"S-Sharon! What are you doing?!" Tiffany yelled

"Oh, you've snapped out of it," Sharon replied, "Don't worry, this'll make you feel much better."

As she finished her statement, a slimy tentacle shot out of her mouth and down Tiffany's throat. She instinctively gagged on it and tried to get it out, but to no avail. She made an attempt to raise her arms, but Sharon held them down. Some fluid began to flow through the tentacle as Tiffany thrashed around, desperately trying to prevent herself from swallowing it.

It was no use. It flowed freely into her mouth, and she was forced to taste the stuff no matter what. Despite its thick texture it tasted... oddly sweet. No, there was something more to it. Tiffany felt levels of satisfaction and bliss which she could have never imagined before this moment. Though she wanted none of it mere seconds ago, her craving for the syrupy substance was quickly overtaking every sensation in her body.

The addictive sensation was enough to distract her from the fact that the tentacle at the other end of her body was pumping loads of its cum into her. It had quickly been able to fill up her womb with cum, which caused her belly to extend outwards slightly. Tiffany didn't care about any of that though, all that mattered to her was the fluid that she was being fed.

She was actively sucking the stuff out of the tentacle now. Sharon had let go of her arms, but now, instead of trying to get it out, Tiffany was struggling to keep the tentacle inside as it pulled away. Once it escaped her grip, it retracted back into Sharon's mouth.

Tiffany pouted, "I need more!" She pleaded, "It made me feel soooo good!" 

Sharon placed her finger on Tiffany's lips to shush her. "The master will give you plenty more of his nectar," she explained, "so long as you become his willing seedbed."

"Yes! Anything! I'll do whatever you want me to for the nectar!" 

Sharon smiled, then inched closer to Tiffany. She took her in with a deep, passionate kiss, feeding her more nectar through their embrace. After what felt like an eternity, Sharon broke off the kiss. Tiffany pouted once again, still longing for more delectable nectar.

"Don't be so glum dear, master's offspring shall take care of you, and it will give you as much nectar as you want."

Tiffany's expression brightened up. "Oh thank you! Thanks so much!"

She gently rubbed her belly, longing to birth her new master's offspring and have more of its sweet nectar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christma- wait... I mean... It's a Boxing day miracle!!!!
> 
> Sorry I couldnt get this out on Christmas. I had some... family issues, y'know, the usual.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
